Ignoring the fish
by kaezae12
Summary: Ever since the words situation Carrie has been acting like Darwin doesn't exist. She floats through him like he's not there, pretends not to hear him, and floats away whenever he's mentioned. After a talk with Gumball Darwin decides to confront Carrie.
1. Ignoring

**Hi guys, this is my first story for this show, so do me a favour and go easy on me. Ever since the Halloween episode I thought Darwin had a thing for Carrie This is based on the words and the Halloween episode. This is if Halloween came before words...if it did, egg on my face...** **Anyway lets get this show on the road.**

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Darwin looked up sadly to see his best friend Gumball looking at him happily.

Gumball stoppped smiling and sat down next to Darwin. "Dude is something wrong, you look...how should I say this? Uh-"

"Gloomy, sad, How Dad would feel if he saw us eat the last sausage?" Darwin cut him off.

"Yeah, I guess..." Gumball retorted.

"What's wrong?" Gumball inquired.

"I'm not sure, its just that..well, Carrie's been ignoring me lately. Whenever someone mentions my name she just floats away, she also does that whenever I say hi to her, plus she also just floats through me when I'm in front of her. Its like I'm the ghost." Darwin finally said.

"Really, is she still mad about the name calling thing?" Gumball asked actually surprised.

"I don't know, I apologized to everyone about that like eight times, each...eight is the highest number right?"

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure the highest number is twenty." Gumball said proudly.

"I'd say its infinite multiplied by infinite," Anais said as she walked past then.

"That No-It-All, anyway we're getting off track here, Carrie is acting like you don't exist?" Gumball asked.

"Yep, she's making me feel like a pile of beans, like I did something wrong." Darwin said sadly.

"You said, that she's just another emo freak, and that she thinks she's unique."

"It was the other way around, and I got a little carried away in the singing, it rhymed!"

"Sure it rhymed, but that was way out of line, dude, and a _little carried away_?"

Suddenly the school bell rang for dismissal and Gumball and Darwin, both got up and started walking out the building.

"I know it was out of line, that's why I spent so much time apologizing."

"I know, but I can understand why Carrie would be mad at you, I mean you kiss her, and tell her you've always wanted to do that then call her harsh names."

"You really think she's still thinking about that kiss, I-I was at a party, I got crazy!"

"When we were at tabias's party, I didn't see you go crazy and kiss all the girls there, admit it dude you like Carrie."

"Shh, you'll make other people hear."

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHO DARWIN LIKES!"

Darwin tackled Gumball as all conversations and movements of the other school kids stopped.

"He's had a lot of sugar," Darwin said, smiling nervously, as he covered Gumball's mouth. The staring stopped and the other kids continued their activities.

Darwin then finally let the struggling Gumball under him up.

"Are you trying to make my life a can of cheese!?" Darwin whisper-yelled.**(yes folks, I just said whisper-yelled.)**

"Dude, that was so uncalled for!" Gumball yelled, making sure that everyone else was gone.

"I had to do something, you were going to tell everyone my secret!"

"Oh, so you do like her?" Gumball said with a sly look on his face.

"Maybe, tell anyone and I'll tell Penny you like her!"

"She already knows," Anais said as she randomly walked past them.

"Sometimes I hate that girl" Gumball growled.

"She feels the same way about you,"Anais said, walking past them again.

"How does she do that!" Gumball yelled.

"Who cares? Back to my problem, I'm being ignored." Darwin said.

"Yeah about that, I've been thinking, if Carries hurt that you kissed her then called her an emo freak, that means that she's confused about the way you think about her, so that means she must like you too."

"Dude, how in the world, did you come up with that!?"

"This magazine I've been reading while you were talking,"

Gumball turned the magazine so Darwin could see it, and sure enough it was there.

"You can read?" Darwin joked.

"Dude, not cool." Gumball said angrily.

"Sorry, but about Carrie maybe liking me, I guess that would explain her ignoring me."

"Yep, maybe you could talk to her tomorrow,"

"I'm not sure, she won't even look at me, much less talk to me,"

"Then make her!" Gumball yelled walking home, leaving Darwin on the side walk.

"Wait! How do I make her!? Come on stop! I don't know the way home!"

**The Next Day (Stuff's about to go down)**

Darwin carefully walked through the hallways of his school looking for Carrie. Finally after hours he did. He walked up to her. "Carrie we need to talk," He said. Instead the ghost girl flew away.

"Carrie I just want to talk!" He yelled chasing after her.

The ghost, aware of her pursuer flew faster and faster. She could tell that Darwin was gaining on her, so she took an unsuspecting turn. Darwin stared in shock as she flew through a wall.

"Aw come on, that's not even fair!" He yelled.

He dashed into the library still on her tail. While he had the speed advantage, Carrie had various abilities that gave her the upper hand.

"Carrie quit running, I mean flying!" He yelled.

He suddenly say her fly through a bookshelf, then he saw Tina. He had an idea.

He ran up Tina's tail and jumped from her head to a nearby bookshelf.

"Hey!" Tina yelled as she lost balance and suddenly fell, knocking over Darwin's bookshelf.

"Great," Darwin muttered sarcastically, as he began jumping from bookshelf to bookshelf as they fell like dominoes.

Carrie was still in sight though. She quickly flew through a door.

Darwin jumped from his shelf to a chandelier. Using it like Tarzan would use a vine he swung from it to the door and bolted through it.

"Carrie, stop! Someone else is going to get hurt." He yelled.

"I hope that person is you!" he heard her yell back. "_Well at least she's talking to me again_," Darwin thought to himself.

He saw he fly into the gym room and groaned.

"Carrie why are you running anyway, its not like I can touch you!?" He yelled.

"Because I don't want to be near you!" She yelled angrily flying past Penny and Gumball.

Darwin instead, just jumped of their joined hands.

"What's with them?" Penny asked. Gumball shrugged.

"Carrie why are you ignoring me!?" Darwin yelled.

"I don't have to answer that!" Carrie retorted flying in Miss Simion's classroom.

Darwin chased after her but stopped to see His teacher and Principal kissing.

"Ew," He said, as he jumped out the window after Carrie.

He landed outside and saw Carrie. He chased after her.

"Carrie! Your making me go through all this when all I want to do is talk!" He yelled.

Carrie finally stopped an floated towards him.

"I'm not making you do this, you're the one who's chasing me," She said.

Darwin could tell that she was angry.

"Carrie what ever I did to you for you to act like I never existed, I'm sorry."

Carrie stared at him for a moment and teleported him to the halloween mansion.

Darwin looked around curiously.

"Uh, why'd you take me here?" He asked.

"So we could talk in private," Carrie retorted.

"Okay, so for the past month you've been ignoring me and acting like I'm the ghost."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, could you please tell me why, It's been killing me to know the reason for all this, we used to be great friends."

"You really need to know why!? I thought it was pretty obvious!"

"Carrie calm down!"

Darwin ducked as the objects in the room started floating and flying everywhere.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN CHASING ME AROUND THE SCHOOL FOR!?"

"Yes!"

"Darwin your really starting to cheese me off!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you ran away!"

Darwin jumped over a table as it flew towards him.

"You wanna know!? Fine,"

Carrie floated up to him.

"Your screwing with my mind Darwin!"

"What do you mean!?"

"You kiss me then later call me an emo freak!? WHAT THE HECK DARWIN! ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS UP MY MIND."

"I already said sorry like...8 times, I think."

"So what!? Now I can't tell how you feel about me! Are you trying to make me miserable!?"

"You love-"

"NO. I. DON'T. NOT WHEN ITS THE PERSON I-"

"I what?"

The floating objects dropped to the floor.

"I..like,"

"Carrie.."

Darwin took a step towards the ghost girl but in a split second she was gone. Darwin felt like a true jerk. He felt like he was more of a bully than Tina. He fell to his knees wondering where the ghost girl had disappeared to.


	2. The confession

**This folks is the second chapter. Drum roll please...no, okay. I plan to end this story here. If you like this one I'm also working on an X-men evo story called Chameleon. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

It had been a week since Darwin had spoken with Carrie and Darwin seemed sadder than ever. This was surely the most drama he had ever experienced. His crush, pretty much hated him. When he told Gumball what happened Gumball said that he could understand how Carrie felt. Her crush, kissed her then pretty much broke her heart insulting her.

This made Darwin feel worst. He would have spoken with Carrie about it, but it seemed that ever since the incident she had completely disappeared. No one ever saw her at school, and soon people got worried. Principal brown was about to call the police when one of Carrie's friends told him that she was okay, and not attending school because she was sick. After her conversation with principal brown she walked up to Darwin.

"So you're Darwin eh?" She asked.

"Uh, yes," Darwin retorted.

"You have some nerve messing with my friend like that, you broke her heart,"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, I don't wanna hear another word from you, all I know is that you better fix things between you and her or else!"

And with that, the girl walked out the building not to be seen again. Darwin slumped down in his chair earning glares from the few girls that overheard the conversation. "_How am I supposed to do that if I don't have a bean's idea of where she is_?" He thought to himself sadly. "Hey Darwin!" Darwin looked up to see Gumball holding out his hand. "What?" Darwin asked sadly.

"Come on, where going to go get you that ghost girl," Gumball retorted with pride in his eyes.

"Whaaa?"

"Just come on, I found out where Carrie has been this whole time, and now where gonna find her so you can make things right."

Darwin took Gumball's hand and stood up.

"Come on buddy, our chariot awaits." Gumball said.

Darwin eagerly followed him outside. Looking at his "chariot" his shoulders drooped.

"Gumball this isn't a chariot, its a cardboard box with fake wheels drawn on it."

"Uh, look at the bright side, it's uh..."

"On fire.."

"Okay, how about we just call Clayton to fly us over there,"

"That's better,"

**A horrible flight later**

"Thanks for dropping us off here Clayton!" Gumball yelled at their flying friend.

"No, problem, always happy to help a friend." Clayton retorted as he buzzed out of view.

"This, is where she's been all this time?" Darwin asked.

"Yep, isn't it beautiful?" Gumball inquired in awe.

Darwin stared up at a huge house covered in toilet paper and dust. He could smell the horrid stench of rotten fruits and food as he walked towards the doorway. "Dude, this place looks horrible." Darwin said, suppressing a gag.

"I know, it's just that someone has to live here, you know?" Gumball said.

"That's true..."

"Anyway, how about we take a look inside,"

"Wait, how did you find out where Carrie was?"

"Well, you see...Uh, Penny told me.."

Darwin burst out laughing.

"Go ahead, laugh all you want,"

Darwin was too busy holding his sides and rolling on the ground to hear.

"Seriously, its not that funny,"

Darwin finally stopped laughing and used his hand to wipe away a tear.

"Your _girlfriend_ told you!?"

"So what? Besides she's not my gf,"

Darwin couldn't help but giggle as he walked into the smelly, failure of a mansion. Gumball trailed after him.

"Dude, this place gives me the creep," Darwin said feeling a chill up his spine.

"Me too man, I'm pretty sure we've seen the same picture like several times," Gumball said as he looked at a strange dusty picture.

It was a strange picture. It had a black backroung with a little ghost girl and what looked like her father.

"Hey, do you think that's-"

"Carrie and her dad?" Darwin said cutting Gumball off.

"Yeah, do you notice that the eye's follow you," Gumball asked.

Darwin moved sideways and saw that what Gumball said was true.

"What kind of house is this!?" Darwin yelled.

"Well, it does belong to ghosts," Gumball said.

"Good point," Darwin replyed.

Gumball kept walking through the hallways searching for the ghost girl's room, but the mansion was a labyrinth. Gumball and Darwin, kept trying to walk through the maze. But it seemed like each dead end was a death trap. At the first, Gumball almost fell through a trap door to a spike covered floor below. At another one, Darwin almost sucked into a mirror, he would of if Gumball hadn't thought fast and grabbed him.

"Dude how could someone live here, its so hard to find places," Darwin groaned.

"Well dude, they are ghosts, they can just go through walls," Gumball retorted warily.

"Dude, do you think we'll find Carrie, soon this place is really killing-"

"What, do you think your doing at my house!?" Carrie screamed floating eerily through the wall behind them.

"Well, you see-"

"No I want to hear it from your brother here," Carrie cut Gumball off. "For now I want _you_ out of my house!"

Carrie held out her hand to Gumball and a portal opened sucking Gumball in and disappearing with him.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted.

"Don't worry about him, I just transported him home," Carrie said. "Right now, you better worry about yourself, what are you doing at my house!?"

"Uh, well, you weren't coming to school, and It's pretty obvious that your not sick, so...Gumball and I came to..uh, check on you," Darwin said nervously.

"Oh really," Carrie said sarcastically.

Darwin could see her eyes narrow and glow green. He had never seen this side of Carrie. He hadn't ever experienced this angry, dark side.

"You better tell me the real reason," Carrie threatened.

"Uh, uh," Darwin murmured.

"You have to the count of ten," she said.

"Well..."

"One,"

"Carrie I,"

"Two,"

"You see,..."

"Three,"

"Stop it your making me-"

"Four,"

"Carrie!"

"Five,"

"Dude!"

"Six,"

"I came here-"

"Seven,"

"Because-"

"Eight,"

"I, l-"

"Nine,"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU TOO!"

Carrie stopped midway in her counting. Darwin could see her eyes stop glowing. "_Maybe I finally got through to her_," Darwin thought to himself.

"Darwin..."

"Carrie I'm sorry for hurting you,"

"I'm sorry for acting like you never existed,"

"Friend's again?"

"No,"

Darwin's eyes opened in shock as Carrie kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Fortunately for him before he could add to the awkward moment the Door opened revealing Gumball. "D-Did you guys make up yet, I'm exhausted."

"Yes bud, everything's alright," Darwin said winking at Carrie.

Gumball sighed. "Phew, that was seriously tiring, how about we go home for snacks? Do you want to come Carrie, now that you and Darwin are friends again?"

Carrie nodded. "Sweet, I'm sure glad we're all friends again," Gumball said happily walking out. Darwin and Carrie followed, but nobody noticed their joined hands.

**How was it? Good? Bad? FANTASTIC!? You tell me. I'm not really sure if the ending is a bit rushed, but anyways rate and review(if you want to) and have a nice day folks. Thx for reading.**


End file.
